Choisir Son Camp
by Wyrdeen
Summary: TimeTravel, Post-OotP. Dévasté par la mort de Sirius, Harry passe l'été à s'entraîner au Square Grimmaurd. Un accident magique les renvoie, Hermione et lui, à l'époque de la première guerre des sorciers. De retour à Poudlard, ils essaient tant bien que mal de rester à l'écart des événements. Mais le problème d'une guerre, c'est qu'il faut savoir choisir son camp.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et soyez la bienvenue pour mon premier essai de fanfiction sur Harry Potter. Ceci est le prologue, j'apprécierais vraiment que vous tentiez de lire, pour vous faire un avis sur moi. J'élaborerais un peu plus sur ce qui vous attend dans cet fic en bas de la page. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Prologue : Routine

 _Un éclair vert, un cri déchirant, un rire machiavélique, et un corps tombant sous une arcade..._

 _\- SIRIUS ! Hurla-t-il. SIRIUS !_

 _Des bras encerclèrent sa poitrine..._

 _\- NON ! SIRIUS !_

 _Le voile sous l'arcade sembla comme agité par une bourrasque, transportant des murmures à peine audibles..._

 _\- SIRIUS !_

\- SIRIUS !

Harry Potter se redressa violemment sur son lit, faisant chuter sa couette et son oreiller sur le sol froid de sa chambre. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et il se sentait nauséeux. Retenant un haut-le-cœur, il tituba tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

S'appuyant de ses deux mains sur le lavabo, il parvint à ouvrir la vanne d'eau froide. Le contact du liquide glacé avec sa main fut un premier réconfort pour le jeune homme, qui venait d'endurer un cauchemar. Encore un...

Harry joignit ses paumes sous le lavabo, et s'aspergea le visage avec l'eau coulant de ce dernier. Le froid se répandit en lui, de sa tète jusqu'à son corps, calmant peu à peu ses maux. Soupirant un bon coup, il réitéra l'opération une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième. Son esprit devint plus clair, puis la lucidité revint en lui. Harry leva les yeux et se regarda dans le miroir en face de lui. Ce qu'il y vit n'était pas spécialement beau à voir, mais cela ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Dans ce miroir, il vit un jeune homme au visage creusé et cerné, il y vit des cheveux plus que jamais en bataille, mais aussi des coupures et des bleus.

Les raisons de cette apparence étaient diverses. Les signes de fatigue étaient principalement dus à un manque de sommeil, à des nuits inlassablement interrompues par des mauvais rêves. Mais ils étaient aussi dus, tout comme les coupures et les bleus, aux entraînements intensifs que subissait le jeune Potter, ou plutôt qu'il s'infligeait, pour se rendre plus fort. Dans les deux cas, la cause était la même, et Harry venait justement d'en crier le nom en se réveillant...

 _Sirius_

Le parrain d'Harry avait causé un nouveau bouleversement dans la vie de son filleul, comme il l'avait fait en troisième année, en promettant à Harry une vie de famille. Cette fois, il venait de briser ce rêve de la pire des façons.

En mourant.

Les doigts d'Harry se crispèrent sur le lavabo, ses articulations blanchissant à vue d'œil. Encore aujourd'hui, les souvenirs de son aventure au département des mystères lui revenaient, noircissant encore plus son humeur.

En perdant Sirius, Harry avait tout perdu. Son parrain lui manquait énormément, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient véritablement passé ensemble. Il avait perdu l'espérance d'avoir une vie normale. Or, quiconque le connaissait ne serait-ce qu'un peu saurait que c'était son vœu le plus cher. Et voir ce vœu s'évaporer aussi vite était la pire sensation qu'il puisse exister.

Harry cligna des yeux, puis se détacha du miroir, il fallait qu'il mange quelque chose. Il sortit de sa chambre en levant sa baguette.

\- Lumos.

La pointe de cette dernière se mit à scintiller, puis illumina le couloir d'une vive lumière blanche. Harry eut toujours ce même sentiment de dégoût en contemplant l'endroit. Des tapisseries noires, un sol en pierre sombre, tout ici respirait l'austérité. Et dire que son parrain avait vécu des années dans cette demeure...

A la mort de Sirius, Harry avait hérité de la plupart de ses biens, qui incluaient donc le square Grimmaurd. Après en avoir longuement parlé avec Dumbledore, il avait décidé de s'installer dans la maison pendant les vacances d'été, au lieu de retourner chez les Dursley comme à son habitude. Car même si l'endroit le dégoûtait, il pouvait au moins pratiquer la magie sans soucis, à la différence du 4 Privet Drive. Le fait que ne plus voir le visage rouge et bouffis de son oncle Vernon dès le matin était un bonus appréciable.

Cette pensée arracha un sourire à Harry qui descendit les escaliers tranquillement, profitant du silence que le square proposait à toute heure.

Bien évidemment, les Dursley n'avaient pas bougé le petit doigt pour récupérer le jeune homme. A la réflexion, ils étaient probablement encore plus soulagés que lui de la situation.

D'ailleurs, Harry pensa avec justesse qu'il ne verrait sans doute plus jamais les Dursley de sa vie. Pas que cela ne soit très gênant, bien évidemment, mais l'idée lui paraissait assez étrange, surtout après avoir passé autant de temps avec eux.

Il chassa la pensée d'un hochement d'épaule. Bon débarra.

Il arriva finalement dans la cuisine après quelques minutes de marche, le square avait ce défaut d'être plutôt grand. Mais en même temps, il fut la demeure d'une éminente famille de sangs-purs, il était donc normal qu'il soit étendu.

Harry ouvrit le réfrigérateur, attrapa une assiette de restes, et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

En grignotant, il se mit à penser à ses amis. Ron devait surement s'ennuyer un peu au Terrier, surtout depuis que Fred et George avait quitté le domicile familial pour ouvrir leur boutique de farces et attrapes, emménageant ainsi sur le chemin de Traverse. Peut-être qu'il allait mettre à profit ce calme pour travailler.

Harry secoua la tête en riant. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Hermione, elle, devait être en vacance avec ses parents, profitant de l'été pour se dorer le teint sur une plage de sable fin. C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours amusé Harry, que sa meilleure amie soit toujours toute bronzée lors de la rentrée des classes, pour finalement se décolorer et redevenir pale sous la pluie écossaise.

Il jalousait un peu ses deux amis de pouvoir profiter de leurs familles respectives, pendant que lui croupissait dans ce trou à rat. Mais en même temps, les Weasley l'avaient invité à passer les vacances chez eux, comme à leur habitude.

Cependant, pour la première fois, Harry avait refusé.

Il avait jugé qu'il avait besoin d'être seul cette fois-ci, pour utiliser son temps libre pour se préparer à l'inévitable. La confrontation avec les mangemorts au Ministère de la magie avait montré à Harry à quel point il était loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec ses ennemis d'un point de vue magique. Or son principal adversaire était Voldemort, et ce n'était pas en étant attentif en cours de Défense qu'on pouvait vaincre un adversaire de ce calibre.

Harry s'était donc construit une routine pour cet été. Une routine qui prenait la forme d'un entraînement spécifique, ciblé, éreintant magiquement mais aussi physiquement et mentalement. Un adjectif qu'on pouvait raisonnablement appliquer à cet entrainement était militaire. Harry passait littéralement tout son temps libre dans les sous-sols à s'entraîner aux sortilèges de défense, à la métamorphose, à l'esquive, aux runes, et à toutes sortes de chose qui lui permettraient de prendre l'avantage dans un combat singulier. Quand il était épuisé, il se rendait à la bibliothèque pour étudier la magie en profondeur, comprendre son fonctionnement, et apprendre des nouveaux sorts qu'il s'empressait de tester dans son terrain d'entrainement improvisé.

En un mois, il avait progressé de façon exponentielle, mais c'était encore loin de suffire pour être capable d'affronter sereinement les mangemorts. Et c'est ça qui le motivait, qui le poussait à continuer à s'entrainer quand ses jambes lâchaient. Ça qui le poussait quand sa volonté faiblissait. Il ne comptait pas finir comme Sirius.

Pas sans avoir emporté Voldemort et son armée avec lui.

* * *

 **Et bien voilà, merci d'avoir lu ! C'est un peu court, mais c'est le prologue.**

 **Je détaille donc comme promis le contenu de la fic.**

 **Comme le résumé de la fic l'indique, c'est une fic du genre TimeTravel, que j'espère originale dans son déroulement. On ne va pas rester très longtemps dans le monde actuel, peut-être un ou deux chapitres supplémentaires, mais après ça, on avance (ou on recule du coup).**

 **La longueur attendue, je dirais au moins 200 000 mots, avec des chapitres d'au moins 4000 mots, j'ai envie de raconter une belle histoire.**

 **La question du pairing, je préfère être honnête, la fic se dirige vers un Harry/Hermione, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, je suis désolé, mais cette fic n'est peut-être pas faite pour vous. Le pairing sera cependant long à se mettre en place, vous comprendrez pourquoi dans les futurs chapitres, mais ce n'est pas du tout un HHr habituel.**

 **Le rating, je met M dans le doute, mais a priori il ne devrait pas y avoir de scène au dessus de T. Mais dans le doute je met M.**

 **Dernier point, et c'est le plus important, ne vous attendez surtout pas à un rythme de parution régulier. J'écris quand j'ai le temps, et je n'en ai pas beaucoup malheureusement. Donc la fic peut être longue à finir, sincèrement. Je préfère être clair sur ce point pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'éventuels déçus. N'hésitez pas à follow la fic pour être au courant de son avancement. Je répond aussi aux MP pour toutes les questions que vous vous posez, donc n'hésitez pas à me contacter.**

 **Et surtout, laissez des reviews si vous pouvez, même anonymes. J'ai besoin de conseils pour mon écriture, et c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir votre avis sur ma fic, alors n'hésitez pas.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse.**

 **Bisous, et à la prochaine.**

 **Alex**


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 2 : Une arrivée salutaire

\- Incendio !

Une vague de flammes incandescentes jaillit de la baguette d'un Harry Potter plus concentré que jamais. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur front, dues à la fois à la chaleur produite par le feu et à l'effort fourni par le sorcier pour faire fonctionner le sortilège. Harry dirigea les flammes vers les mannequins mouvant autours de lui, les calcinant un par un. Il avait pris le soin de coller des photos des têtes des mangemorts sur les cibles pour se donner le courage de les détruire à chaque fois. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant les nombreux visages de Lucius Malefoy s'effriter en face de lui.

Il maintint le sortilège jusqu'à ce que l'intégralité des cibles fût transformée en poussière. Brisant le flux de magie, il se pencha en avant les mains sur les genoux, inspirant de longues bouffées d'air chaud. Ses entraînements étaient de plus en plus durs à tenir physiquement au fur et à mesure que les vacances avançaient. Il testait ses limites quasiment chaque jour, ne s'accordant de répit que pour régénérer sa magie. Répit qu'il mettait à profit à la bibliothèque la plupart du temps, pour apprendre le plus de magie possible.

Harry se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, posant ses mains à plat sur le sol paradoxalement froid du sous-sol du Square Grimmaurd. Depuis le début de ses entrainements, il était devenu bien plus endurant. Il était dorénavant capable de tenir un duel pendant de longue minute sans s'essouffler, alors que seulement quelques sorts l'auraient lessivé auparavant. Le jeune homme était plutôt satisfait sur ce point. Son principal axe de travail devait maintenant devenir l'élaboration de son style de combat, la recherche de l'imprévisibilité. Cela passait principalement par la connaissance d'une grande variété de sorts, pour être toujours capable de prendre l'adversaire par surprise avec une magie auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Harry regarda l'heure sur la montre moldue qu'il portait à son poignet. Il était pratiquement midi, et il commençait à avoir faim.

\- Kreattur ! appela-t-il avec force.

Il y eu un craquement sonore, et un vieil elfe de maison apparut devant Harry. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment heureux de le voir, mais en même temps il ne l'avait jamais été, et Harry avait cessé d'essayer d'être sympathique avec lui.

\- Le maître a appelé Kreattur, croassa-t-il en vomissant presque le mot « maître ». Que peut Kreattur faire pour lui ?

\- Il est midi, et je suis affamé, va donc préparer le repas, ordonna Harry.

Le ton qu'il avait employé avec l'elfe aurait sans doute fait hurler Hermione si elle avait été là, mais Harry s'en fichait, étant donné que quelle que soit la manière dont on s'adressait à l'elfe, on recevait le même dédain.

Kreattur le regarda avec le même air de dégout, puis disparu dans un nouveau craquement sonore. Harry décida de mettre à profit le temps qu'il disposait en attendant le repas. Il se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque du Square.

La bibliothèque des Black était une grande pièce circulaire avec quelques tables en son centre et des murs recouverts de livres en tous genres. Elle était divisée en plusieurs sections qui couvraient à peu près tout ce qui était connu de la magie et du monde magique. Comme beaucoup de bibliothèques magiques, elle se procurait automatiquement les ouvrages les plus récents, ce qui faisait que des livres de toutes dates se côtoyaient dans cette pièce.

Harry posa son sac à dos sur une des tables et se dirigea vers la section sortilèges et charmes de la bibliothèque. Il avait passé une grande partie des vacances à apprendre de la magie offensive et de la métamorphose dans cette bibliothèque, et il commençait à saturer. Une petite pause s'imposait, et il pensa qu'il lui serait intéressant de connaitre quelques sortilèges utiles en plus. Il déambula dans la section en attrapant au passage les manuscrits dont les noms attiraient son attention. Quand il commença à crouler sous le poids de la prose, il retourna vers le centre de la pièce.

La table en bois grinça d'inconfort quand Harry déposa la pile de livres dessus, mais ne céda pas. Le jeune homme tira une chaise vers lui et s'assit. Il laissa échapper un sourire, il se sentait presque comme à Poudlard ici.

Harry prit le premier ouvrage de la pile et l'ouvrit au sommaire, débutant ainsi sa studieuse après-midi.

Les minutes passèrent au rythme des pages qui se tournaient, se transformant inlassablement en heure. A un moment, Harry découvrit une assiette à côté de lui, surement déposée par Kreattur. Mais il était tellement absorbé par ses livres et ses notes qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'heure à laquelle l'elfe était passé. Il mangea distraitement tout en continuant de lire, ne s'arrêtant que pour écrire quelque chose sur un rouleau de parchemin ou quand un sortilège attirait son attention.

A un moment, Harry pensa avec amusement qu'il avait certainement plus lu depuis le début des grandes vacances que toute sa vie auparavant. Ce qui, quand on y réfléchissait bien, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire étant donné qu'il n'avait rien à lire chez les Dursley et qu'il avait tendance à faire ses devoirs à la va vite à Poudlard. Etre dans la maison des Black lui permettait au moins de rattraper le temps perdu.

Harry tourna une autre page, tombant sur un sortilège qu'il crut connaître pendant un instant. En effet, en lisant le mot « Portoloin », il faillit tourner la page. Mais c'est en apercevant l'adjectif juste à côté qu'il s'arrêta. Le sortilège s'appelait à priori le « Portoloin temporel ». Harry avait un peu de mal à imaginer comment un portoloin pouvait être temporel, mais continua de lire malgré tout. Le livre semblait expliquer que le portoloin créé à partir de ce sort incluait une dimension temporelle dans le transport, en plus de la dimension spatiale.

Harry grimaça, la page était remplie de calculs d'arithmancie qui auraient sans doute réussit à faire rougir Hermione. N'étant absolument pas versé dans la discipline, il comprit que ce sortilège pouvait s'avérer utile s'il avait besoin de retourner quelques heures en arrière pour diverses raisons. Le livre n'indiquait pas si on pouvait remonter plus loin, mais le jeune homme pensait pouvoir s'en servir pour dupliquer son temps d'entrainement en revenant au plus une journée en arrière.

Décidant d'essayer tout de suite, Harry regarda la formule écrite dans le manuscrit :

« Chronoportus »

Il sortit sa baguette, et la pointa vers la plume blanche qu'il utilisait pour prendre ses notes, et prononça distinctement la formule en pensant à son sous-sol d'entrainement. La plume fut enveloppée d'une aura bleutée pendant quelques instants, puis redevint normale.

Harry attendit un peu, pour voir si autre chose allait se produire. Mais rien ne vint.

\- Très bien, et maintenant ? s'interrogea Harry.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur l'ouvrage, et fustigea son inattention. Juste après la description du sortilège était écrit comment l'utiliser. D'après l'auteur du livre, il fallait penser fort au lieu d'arrivée et à l'heure d'arrivée, au moment où l'on prononçait la formule. Et si Harry avait bien pensé à l'endroit où il voulait atterrir, il était complètement passé à côté de la partie sur le temps.

Malheureusement, le livre ne précisait pas ce qu'il se passait si on oubliait de réfléchir à notre heure d'arrivée, et il en conclut que le sort n'avait eu aucun effet.

Pas plus dépité que cela, Harry se dit qu'il allait faire un nouvel essai, plus réussi cette fois. Cependant au moment où il pointa sa baguette vers un nouvel objet, la sonnerie de Square Grimmaurd retentit dans l'immensité de la demeure.

Confus, Harry se demanda qui pouvait venir le voir à cette heure-ci, en plein mois d'Aout. Les seules personnes qui étaient passées le voir pendant les vacances étaient Tonks et Lupin, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas revus.

Laissant ses affaires éparpillées sur la table, Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée du Square. Au bout de quelques longues minutes durant lesquelles on actionna la sonnerie une seconde fois, il arriva devant la porte massive qui gardait l'entrée. Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le judas présent sur la porte. Fermant un œil, Harry observa qui avait osé le déranger durant son entrainement. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Harry mit la main sur la poignée, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Quiconque l'aurait observé pendant les vacances aurait su que ses sourires avait été rares durant le dernier mois.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'une masse de cheveux frisés percuta le jeune homme :

\- Harry !

Harry repoussa légèrement la propriétaire de la voix pour pouvoir la regarder. Devant lui se tenait son amie de toujours, Hermione Granger.

\- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais en vacance avec ta famille.

Il détailla rapidement la jeune fille des yeux. Elle était tout à fait comme il l'avait laissée après l'école, à ceci près qu'elle était habillée en moldu aujourd'hui.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, car il était maintenant légèrement plus grand qu'elle.

\- Oh Harry, ça me fait tant plaisir de te voir ! Tu vas bien ? Ron m'a un peu effrayée avec ses lettres. Quand j'ai su que tu passais tes vacances tout seul ici sans que personne ne vienne te voir, je me suis précipitée pour venir.

Elle agita sa main qui tenait une paire de ciseaux, et Harry conclu qu'elle avait ensorcelé l'objet en portoloin pour venir.

Hermione continua sur sa lancée, l'examinant d'un œil critique :

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu me parais mince, tu n'as pas mangé depuis le mois de Juin ou quoi ?

\- Hermione, je suis mince depuis toujours, soupira Harry.

\- Je sais, mais ça ne rend pas la chose moins vraie. Allez, fais-moi rentrer.

Harry s'écarta du seuil de la porte, laissant passer Hermione. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer les multiples valises qui la suivaient.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'allais te laisser à nouveau, rétorqua-t-elle, acide. Je passe la fin des vacances ici, avec toi.

Elle sorti sa baguette et l'agita nonchalamment en direction d'un des murs du hall d'entrée, et les valises allèrent d'elles même se ranger les unes sur autres.

\- Mais... et tes parents ? demanda Harry, incertain.

-Oh ca va, ils ont compris qu'il y avait plus important cette année que des vacances à la plage. Ce que moi je veux savoir, c'est si tu vas bien après... tout ça...

Sa voix avait considérablement diminué sur la fin, laissant place à une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

Harry baissa les yeux. Que devait-il répondre ? Que tout allait bien ? Ou alors devait-il lui dire qu'il était toujours dérangé une nuit sur deux par des cauchemars, qu'il entendait encore le rire démoniaque de Bellatrix Lestrange dans le silence, ou encore que c'était parfois le sortilège de Doloris qui sortait de sa baguette quand il visait des cibles à l'effigie des mangemorts ?

Il choisit d'adoucir un peu la réalité :

\- Je... non, en vérité ça ne va pas fort en ce moment... admit Harry. Mais ça va en s'améliorant, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione parut sentir sa gêne, et ne poussa pas davantage.

\- En tout cas maintenant, moi, je suis là, dit-elle dans un sourire. On soigne toujours mieux son chagrin à deux.

Harry lui sourit en retour, sa simple présence lui remontait le moral.

\- As-tu pu voir Ron pendant les vacances ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, il est confiné au Terrier avec sa famille, admit-il. Les voyages par transplanage et par portoloins ne sont plus sûrs de nos jours, d'après Percy. Il y a de nombreux cas de disparitions de sorciers en ce moment.

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive.

\- Il faudrait envoyer un hibou pour voir si on peut le faire venir. Mais bref, trêve de bavardage ! Je meurs de faim, j'espère que tu as de quoi manger.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et lui indiqua de le suivre dans la cuisine. Sur le chemin, Hermione reprit la parole.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas chômé pendant les vacances. Parce que maintenant que je suis là, le travail va reprendre, je préfère te prévenir.

Harry rit, pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois depuis le département des mystères. Elle allait tomber de haut quand elle allait découvrir les progrès qu'il avait fait.

* * *

Bon, voici le deuxième chapitre de la fic, toujours un peu court et long à arriver, mais ça devrait s'arranger à partir de maintenant, vu je vais avoir du temps libre !

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP pour des suggestions ou des critiques, ou alors à m'écrire une review. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre !

En attendant, bisous, et à la prochaine !

Alex


End file.
